Klątwa Tytana
Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy: Klątwa Tytana (ang. Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Titan's Curse) - trzeci tom serii ,,Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy", autorstwa Ricka Riordana. Książka została wydana w USA 2007 roku, a w Polsce trzy lata później. Fabuła "Kiedy Percy Jackson dostaje od swojego najlepszego kumpla Grovera pilną wiadomość z prośbą o pomoc, natychmiast przygotowuje się do walki. Przyjaciele ruszają na ratunek i odkrywają, że Grover spotkał kogoś wyjątkowego: dwoje potężnych dzieci półkrwi o nieznanym pochodzeniu. Ale to nie wszystko, co ich czeka. Król tytanów, Kronos, uknuł najbardziej podstępny ze swoich planów, a młodzi herosi mają być jego ofiarami. Nie tylko oni są w niebezpieczeństwie. Przebudził się starożytny potwór - zdolny zniszczyć Olimp, a Artemida, jedyna bogini, która potrafi go wytropić, zaginęła. Percy i przyjaciele wraz z Łowczyniami Artemidy mają tylko tydzień, żeby odnaleźć porwaną boginię i rozwiązać tajemnicę potwora, na którego polowała. A po drodze będą się musieli zmierzyć z najniebezpieczniejszy wyzwaniem: mrożącą krew w żyłach klątwą tytana." Streszczenie: Rozdział 1. Percy razem z Annabeth i Thalią wyruszają do Bar HarborwBar Harbor stanie Maine na prośbę Grovera , by ocalić dwójkę niezwykłych dzieci półkrwi (Biance i Nica di Angelo) uczących się w szkole wojskowej Westover Hall. Spotykają tam dyrektorkę Panne Utschniack oraz jej zastępce pana Cierniaka. Gdy spotykają dzieci półkrwi, postanawiają je uważnie obserwować. Jednak kilka chwil później dzieci znikają im z oczu. Dowiadują się również, że Pan Cierniak również znikł więc postanawiają ich odnaleźć. Przez przypadek gubią się i gdy Percy odnajduje dzieci i chce zabrać je do reszty pech sprawia, że natyka się na Pana Cierniaka. Rozdział 2. Percy nie daje rady sam walczyć z Cierniakiem, który strzela w niego dziwnymi pociskami nasączonymi jadem i tak naprawdę jest mantikorom. Próbuje wezwać Grovera połączeniem empatycznym. Gdy ten zjawia się razem z Thalią i Annabeth ,staczają walkę z potworem podczas której mantikora zostaje chwilowo unicestwiona lecz również tracą Ann która razem z Cierniakiem spada w przepaść. Gdy minęło trochę czasu z lasu wyszło około tuzina dziewczyn ubranych w srebrzyste kurtki narciarskie i dżinsy i wszystkie były uzbrojone w łuki. Później okazało się, że najmłodsza z nich, która nimi dowodziła to bogini Artemida(bogini łowów). Rozdział 3. Percy wyjawia półboskiemu rodzeństwu prawdę o tym kim naprawdę są oraz mówi im o Obozie Herosów, w którym mogą przeżyć. Bianca i Nico nie mogą w to uwierzyć. Z godnie z prośbą Artemidy Percy opowiedział Artemidzie od początku historie spotkania z panem Cierniakiem. Gdy Bogini ją wysłuchała wiedziała że dzieje się coś nie dobrego i postanowiła sama wyruszyć na polowanie. Lecz wtedy stało się coś, czego Percy nigdy by się nie spodziewał. Bianca di Angelo za namową Artemidy i Zoe ( poruczniczki Bogini) stała się Łowczyniom wypowiadając słowa: ,,Oddaję się bogini Artemidzie. Wyrzekam się towarzystwa mężczyzn, przyjmuję wieczne panieństwo i przyłączam się do Łowczyń” Po tych słowach Bianca była już prawdziwą Łowczynią. O wschodzie słońca Po Łowczynie oraz po herosów za prośbą Artemidy,w swoim słonecznym rydwanie przyjechał Apollo, by zabrać ich do obozu. Rozdział 4. Gdy Apollo zebrał wszystkich w swoim słonecznym rydwanie,(czerwonym kabriolecie maserati spyder, który przemienił się w ogórkowaty busik) zapytał się pasażerów, który z nich chciałby poprowadzić. W końcu wybrał Thalię, która ze strachem się zgodziła. Nie umiała jednak prowadzić, zwłaszcza Boskiego pojazdu wskutek czego spaliła sporą część lasu oraz spowodowały zbyt duże roztopienie śniegu w niektórych miejscach. Z trudem wylądowała na wybrzeżu Long Island. Gdy pasażerowie opuścili pojazd ,Apollo oznajmił że świetnie prowadzi i by sprawdzili czy nie spalili kogoś ważnego. Rozdział 5. Gdy Percy,Thalia,Grover oraz Łowczynie,Nico i Apollo dotarli do obozu, Łowczynie od razu udały się do swojego domku. Percy razem z Nickiem i Thalią poszli się przywitać z Panem D i Chejronem i przy okazji powiedzieli mu co się stało z Ann. Gdy Chejron to usłyszał był bardzo smutny,jednak tradycji musiało stać się za dość i kazał Percy'emu rozgłosić wszystkim obozowiczom, że następnego dnia wieczorem odbędzie się bitwa o sztandar. Obozowicze vs Łowczynie. Gdy przechodził się po domkach dotarł do domku Aresa. Dowiedział się tam ,że Clarisse La Rue (za którą nie przepadał) wyruszyła na tajną misje i od dawna nie ma od niej informacji. Gdy dotarł do swojego domku zadzwonił do swojego brata Tysona i od niego dowiedział się ,że stare duchy morza atakują pałac ich ojca. Chwile później skończył rozmowę i poszedł spać. We śnie zobaczył Luka trzymającego niebo. Poprosił obecną tam Ann by mu pomogła. Wahała się lecz postanowiła to zrobić. Gdy tylko dotknęła nieboskłonu spadł na nią cały ciężar nieba, a Luk z szyderczym uśmiechem oddalił się zostawiając ją w potrzebie. Rozdział 6. Rano podczas rozmowy z Groverem, Percy dowiedział się, że w nocy około 3 nad ranem Zoe wybiegła z domu i pobiegła do wielkiego domu żądając rozmowy z Chejronem. Podobno miała sen podobny do snu Percy'ego. Był w nim jednak więcej szczegółów. W jej śnie Artemida potrzebowała pomocy Łowczyń. Później dowiedział się ,że Annabeth rozważała dołączenie do Łowczyń. Następnego dnia rozpoczęła się bitwa o sztandar,którą wygrały Łowczynie. Gdy Percy i Thalia kłócili się czyją winą była ich przegrana, z lasu wyłoniła się wyrocznia, co było niewiarygodne ponieważ nigdy nie opuszczała strychu. Nagle mimo zdziwienia wszystkich tam zgromadzonych,spojrzała na Zoe i powiedziała: Jam jest duch Delf,głos Fojbosa Apolla,zabójcy potężnego Pythona. Podejdź,poszukująca, i pytaj. Zoe zapytała gdzie ma odnaleźć Artemidę. A wyrocznia odpowiedziała jej tak: Pięcioro niech na zachód ku spętanej ruszy, Z których jedno zaginie w bezdeszczowej głuszy. Drogę do niej Olimpu zagłada im wskaże, Heros i Łowca wygrać mogą tylko w parze, Jednemu dane wytrwać pod klątwą tytana, Jednemu zaś śmierć ręką rodzica zadana. Po tych słowach wyrocznia usiadła na głazie. Rozdział 7. Po tym jak Percy razem z Groverem odniósł wyrocznie na strych, Dionizos zwołał naradę starszych wszystkich domków, podczas której ustalono, że na misję wyruszą trzy Łowczynie i dwoje obozowiczów. Wybrane Łowczynie to Zoe, Phoebe oraz Bianca. Wybrani obozowicze to Grover i Thalia. Percy jednak nie chciał na to pozwolić, gdyż on też chciał uczestniczyć w misji. Lecz nikt nie stanął w jego obronie, wskutek czego Percy musiał pozostać w obozie. Tego wieczoru, syn Posejdona miał sen. Ann nadal trzymała nieboskłon. Nagle z ciemności podbiegł do niej Luke i krzyknął, że ona słabnie. Gruby, męski głos odpowiedział: -Słyszałaś chłopaka. I wtedy dostrzegł dziewczynę ok. dwunastu lat przywiązaną do ściany. Była to.....Artemida. Jej ubranie było potargane, a z ran płynął ichor. Luke przeciął jej sznury a Bogini natychmiast pobiegła, by pomóc Ann. Gdy tylko Artemida dotknęła nieboskłonu, cały ciężar spadł na nią. Annabeth upadła nie ziemie, drżąc. W tym momencie Percy obudził się zlany zimnym potem. Kilka chwil później Mroczny zapukał do drzwi jego domku z prośbą, by pomógł hipokampom ponieważ stało się coś złego. Rozdział 8. Percy wraz z Mrocznym (swoim osobistym pegazem) wyruszył pomóc hipokampom. Na miejscu dowiedział się ,że to nie im trzeba pomagać, lecz zwierzęciu uwięzionemu w sieć rybacką i uwięzionemu pod łódką. Gdy Percy uporał się z problemem, zobaczył stworzenie, któremu pomagał. Było ono od pasa w górę krową a od pasa w dół wężem. Stworzenie to nazwał Nessie. Gdy syn Pana Mórz wracał do domu na swym pegazie, spostrzegł z góry, że ktoś czai się w pawilonie jadalnym. Był to Nico di Angelo, brat Bianci. Najwyraźniej ją śledził. Wylądował niedaleko Nica i założył czapkę niewitkę Ann, która spadła z jej głowy gdy walczyła z mantikorom. Gdy podszedł bliżej, dowiedział się ,że Nico obserwuje Zoe i Biance, które mówiły o tym ,że bracia Hood są podstępni i nieznośni gdyż koszulkę którą podarowali Phoebe spryskali krwią centaura działającą jak kwas. W skutek czego Phoebe nie będzie mogła wziąć udziału w misji i będzie musiała leżeć w łóżku przez kilka tygodni. Zoe postanowiła ,że wyruszą we czwórkę a nie w piątkę, ponieważ nie ma czasu na kolejny wybór. Gdy Łowczynie odeszły, Percy postanowił jechać za nimi, lecąc na swym pegazie. Rozdział 9. Percy śledził białą furgonetkę Obozu Herosów, prowadzoną przez Zoe. Mroczny był zmęczony i wylądowali na wieżowcu, by odpocząć. Gdy pegaz był już w stanie lecieć, nogi Percy'ego zaczęła oplatać winorośl. Spomiędzy winorośli wyłonił się Pan D. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań doszło pomiędzy nimi do kłótni. Podczas tej krótkiej rozmowy Percy dowiedział się o nitce Ariadny, że Dionizos się z nią ożenił oraz o tym ,że Zoe ma z tym wszystkich trochę wspólnego. Pan D pozwolił jednak Percy'emu lecieć za przyjaciółmi. Po tych słowach zniknął a winorośl odwinęła się z kostek Percy'ego. Zoe pędziła na południe bez chwili wytchnienia, natomiast Mroczny słabł z każdą chwilą. Gdy Łowczyni się zatrzymała, syn Posejdona kazał odpocząć swojemu pegazowi. Założył czapkę niewidkę i ruszył śledzić przyjaciół. Zrobiło mu się zimno więc wstąpił do sklepu by napić się gorącej czekolady. I właśnie wtedy do sklepu weszli jego przyjaciele. Grover, Bianca, Thalia i Zoe. Rozmawiali o zaklęciu tropiącym satyra. W końcu postanowili zaufać zaklęciu Groverovi i wyruszyć do Waszyngtonu. Gdy zbliżali się do celu Mroczny znowu zaczął słabnąć. Zoe znów zaparkowała. Wtedy Percy zsiadł z pegaza i kazał mu wrócić do Obozu. Najeść się i odpocząć. Pegaz wykonał rozkaz bez zaprzeczeń. Percy obserwował wysiadających z furgonetki przyjaciół. Łowczynie i obozowicze ruszyli w stronę Narodowego Muzeum Lotnictwa i Przestrzeni Kosmicznej. Gdy weszli do środka, zauważył że śledzi ich znana mu osoba Pan Cierniak. Mantikora. Jednak nie poszedł za nimi. Skręcił w stronę drzwi z wywieszoną karteczką : ,,Zamknięte-Impreza Prywatna.” Percy z trudem wszedł razem z Cierniakiem do pomieszczenia. W środku Mantikora rozmawiała z mężczyzną ze snu Percy'ego. Mężczyzna rozmawiający z Cierniakiem był Generałem o którym opowiadał zastępca dyrektorki. Rozmawiali o tym jak oddzielić Thalię od reszty. Luke (który długo niezauważalnie stał z boku) powiedział że Łowczynie na pewno nie zgodzą się by ich grupa się rozdzielała. Generał się tym zbytnio nie przejął. W donicy wypełnionej ziemiom na środku pomieszczenia, posadził zęby tyranozaurów. Następnie polał je czerwonym płynem. I wtedy zęby zaczęły rosnąć i przeobrażać się w potwory. Generał kazał im zabić Zoe i jej towarzyszy. Wtedy potwory wyczuły zapach Percy'ego i gdyby wtedy nie uciekł, strażnicy zamknęliby drzwi, a następnie zdemaskowaliby go i kazali potworom go pożreć. Rozdział 10. Percy biegł tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Nagle przez nieuwagę wpadł na Thalię. Przyjaciele zaczęli wypytywać co on tu robi. Gdy opowiedział im o Cierniaku, Generale i potworach przestraszyli się. Nagle Usłyszeli przerażający ryk. Był to lew nemejski. lew nemejskiPostanowili się teraz nie kłócić tylko go zabić. Walczyli bardzo długo, ponieważ skóra lwa była metalowa. W końcu Percy wpadł na pomysł ,by wrzucić mu ohydne mrożone jedzenie z tutejszego sklepiku. Gdy już je zdobył wrzucił je do paszczy lwa. Zwierzęciu najwyraźniej się to nie podobało i zaczął się krztusić. Gdy otworzył paszcze Zoe i Bianca zasypały go gradem strzał. Wtedy lew został pokonany. Nie zostało po nim nic oprócz skóry. Zoe z nie chęcią pogratulowała Percy'emu planu a w nagrodę kazała mu wziąć skórę. Gdy Percy ją dotknął zamieniła się w płaszcz (długi, złotobrązowy prochowiec). Gdy chcieli już opuścić budynek, Zoe spostrzegła szarych mężczyzn w szarych wojskowych ubraniach. Percy powiedział im by uciekali a on się nimi zajmie. Lecz Zoe powiedziała: -Teraz należysz do tej wyprawy. Rozdział 11. Percy razem z przyjaciółmi wybiegł z budynku. Bianca zaprowadziła ich w stronę metra. Kupili bilety i wsiedli. Jechali, ale niezbyt długo, ponieważ helikopter Generała ich śledził. Gdy wysiedli na najbliższej stacji spotkali bezdomnego, ogrzewającego się przy ognisku. Zaprosił ich do ogniska, by się ogrzali. Mężczyzna zapytał się co tu robią. Odpowiedzieli mu ,że poszukują pociągu jadącego na zachód. Wtedy bezdomny wskazał im rękom na tory ,na których stał pociąg z napisem : ,, KOLEJE ZACHODZĄCEGO SŁOŃCA”. Percy i reszta zrobili wielkie oczy, ponieważ przedtem go nie widzieli. Chcieli podziękować bezdomnemu, lecz gdy się odwrócili jego już nie było. Grupka wsiadła do pociągu niezauważenie i się rozgościła. Godzinę później pociąg był już w drodze na zachód. Był to pociąg przewożący samochody więc każdy miał gdzie siedzieć. Percy dosiadł się do samochodu Thalii. Dowiedział się od niej ,że jadą do San Francisco ,ponieważ tam mgła jest bardziej gęstsza niż w innych miejscach. W dodatku jest tam Góra Rozpaczy na której ciągle trwa magia tytanów. To miejsce przyciąga potwory jak magnes. Gdy tak patrzył na Thalię zrozumiał czemu ona i Zoe tak się nienawidziły. Zoe chciała zrobić z Thalii Łowczynie ,lecz ona nie chciała zostawić Luka. Po tych słowach córka Zeusa była na niego bardzo zła. Wyrzuciła go ze swojego samochodu. Percy poszedł do samochodu Grovera i usiadł na miejscu kierowcy ,gdyż kozłonóg spał. Gdy rozmyślałem o tym jak mam uratować Ann, obok niego pojawił się bezdomny. Ten sam ,który był na stacji. Ten sam który pokazał pokazał mu pociąg. Bezdomny powiedział: Transfer snów w moich uszach Download prawdy Źródło dobrych newsów Wtedy Percy już wiedział z kim ma do czynienia. Bezdomny to tak naprawdę Apollo. Wyjawił mu ,że pociąg którym jadą w jedną noc przejechał sporą część Ameryki. Podpowiedział mu również ,by znalazł Nereusa starca morskiego. On może im pomóc. Apollo znikł i w tym momencie Percy zasnął. Gdy się obudził byli już na miejscu. Rozdział 12. Zoe i Grover poszli do sklepu kupić kawę i ciastka. Gdy wrócili Grover zemdlał. Przed nimi stali dwaj szkieletowi wojownicy. Chwile później byli otoczeni. Grover mamrotał coś o Darze Dziczy. Percy i reszta walczyli, ale szkielety powstawały na nowo. A Grover dalej mruczał słowo ,,DAR”. I w tym momencie na drogę wypadła z potężnym rykiem największa świnia, jaką w życiu widzieli. Był to dzik wysoki na dziesięć metrów, o zadartym różowym ryju i szablach wielkości kajaków. Ogromny dzik zaczął walczyć ze szkieletami. Gdy pokonał wszystkie szkielety zwrócił się w ich kierunku. Thalia uniosła włócznie ,ale Grover ją powstrzymał mówiąc ,że to Błogosławieństwo Dziczy. Percy i Thalia uciekali. By nie dać się zabić musieli zjechać na Egidzie jak na desce snowboardowej. Gdy Egida się zatrzymała ,a Thalia wyciągała igły drzew z włosów Percy już wtedy wiedział czemu Thalia nie chciała do niego podejść przed skokiem na tarcze. -Ty masz lęk wysokości. -Nie gadaj głupstw. -To wyjaśnia twoje zachowanie w busie Apollina. -Jeśli powiesz komukolwiek, to przysięgam... -Nie,nie -odpowiedział. Grover wyjaśnił że to właśnie jest błogosławieństwo dziczy. Dzik zawiezie ich na zachód. Gdy wszyscy już siedzieli na ogromnej świni Grover powiedział ,że dawno nie czuł czegoś takiego. Czuł obecność władcy dzikiej natury. Gdy pojawił się dzik satyr poczuł obecność Pana. Rozdział 13. Gdy dotarli na miejsce zobaczyli opuszczone miasteczko. Na szyldzie pisało Gila Claw Arizona. Grover wysypał żołędzie i zagrał coś na piszczałkach. Według zaklęcia tropiącego mieli mieć kłopoty na złomowisku. Rozbili obóz. Thalia swoim elektrycznym impulsem rozpaliła ognisko. Zoe powiedziała ,że rano będą musieli wyruszyć dalej na zachód. Bianca jednak nie chciała się na to zgodzić, zresztą podobnie jak Percy i Grover. Bianca mówiła ,że była tam z Nickiem. Nie pamiętała jednak jak nazywał się hotel ,w którym byli. Percy zadał jej pytanie, czy miejsce w którym nocowali nie nazywało się przypadkiem Lotos. Dziewczyna przytaknęła. Syn Posejdona opowiedział o swojej przygodzie w tym miejscu. Wtedy okazało się ,że Bianca di Angelo razem z bratem przebywali w kasynie Lotos około pięćdziesięciu lat. Nagle na drodze zaświeciły reflektory samochodu. Z pojazdu wysiadł Ares. Kazał Percy'emu wsiąść do samochodu a jego towarzyszom się oddalić. W samochodzie siedziała Afrodyta. Przez chwile rozmawiała o tym ,że Łowczynie nie doceniają miłości itd. W końcu zaczęła nowy tema dotyczący Percy'ego i Ann. Zaczęła mówić, że Percy może uratować Annabeth i uchronić ją przed dołączeniem do Łowczyń ,że to będzie romantyczny gest z jego strony . Kończąc rozmowę, dodałaby nie zabierać nic ze złomowiska jej męża. Po tych słowach Ares wyciągnął Percy'ego z samochodu. Chwilę później Percy był sam na tym odludziu. Syn Posejdona opowiedział przyjaciołom o tym, że Afrodyta przyjechałaby ich ostrzec przed wysypiskiem męża (co oczywiście nie było prawdą). Gdy znaleźli się na wysypisku Hefajstosa, zobaczyli różne rzeczy. Były tam złote samochody oraz zniszczone lodówki itd. Mimo ostrzeżenia Afrodyty, nikt nie mógł się powstrzymać by czegoś nie dotknąć. Gdy zobaczyli wyjście ze złomowiska, spostrzegli również ogromne stalowe stopy dużo większe od nich. Postanowili je ominąć lecz, stopy uniosły się ,a przed sobą zobaczyli olbrzyma Talosa. Okazało się, że Bianca zabrała ze złomowiska figurkę dla Nica do gry ,,Magia I Mit”. Percy wymyślił jak można pokonać potwora lecz było to bardzo niebezpieczne. Mimo tego ,że Percy nie chciał się zgodzić, Bianca wyrwała mu się i uciekła pokonać bestie. Weszła w jego ,,OBSŁUGĘ TECHNICZNĄ” wyłączyła go. Kosztowało ją te jednak straszliwą cenę. Tak jak przepowiedziała wyrocznia, Bianca ,,Zaginęła w bezdeszczowej głuszy”. Rozdział 14. Zostały teraz tylko cztery osoby. Zoe, Thalia, Grover i Percy. Wyruszyli dalej by odnaleźć Artemidę i Ann. Byli zmuszeni płynąć kajakiem, lecz Percy nad wszystkim panował. Od Zoe dowiedział się ,że to ona stworzyła Orkan. Gdy nie mogli już dalej płynąć, musieli przedostać się przez Zaporę Hoovera. Percy spotkał tam swojego przyjaciela Nessiego, który go przed czymś ostrzegał. Ostrzegł go przed szkieletami stworzonymi przez Generała ,które go śledziły i teraz były również w zaporze by zabić jego i resztę. Uciekając natknął się na Rachel Elizabeth Dare, śmiertelniczkę widzącą przez Mgłę ,która uratowała mu życie. Gdy Percy znalazł przyjaciół, kazał im jak najszybciej uciekać. Gdy nie mieli już zbyt dużo czasu na ucieczkę syn Posejdona wpadł na idealny, wręcz na boski pomysł. Kazał Thali modlić się do jej ojca przy umieszczonych tam dwóch pomnikach poświęconych Zeusowi. Thalia z niechęcią się zgodziła. Wtedy posągi ożyły. Machnięciem skrzydeł pokonały resztę szkieletów i zabrały Thalię i pozostałych. Rozdział 15. Posągi wylądowały by wysadzić pasażerów. Wybrani ruszyli by odnaleźć Nereusa. Gdy Percy go odnalazł musiał z nim walczyć by się czegoś dowiedzieć. Dowiedział się ,że stworem który może zniszczyć Olimp jest......Nessie (który tak na prawdę nazywa się Ofiotaur). Niestety gdy wiedzieli już ,że muszą chronić Nessiego przed jego śmiercią, spotkali Pana Cierniaka. Mantikore. Walczyli z nią ,ale nie dali rady. Pomógł im za to Pan D, z którym rozmawiali przez Iryfon. Pokonał Cierniaka I jego pomocników. Dionizos zdradził im jeszcze jedną rzecz. Doradził im ,że jeśli chcą uratować Olimp, Artemidę i Ann, muszą udać się do Ogrodu Hesperyd. Rozdział 16. Grover razem z Nessiem do Obozu Herosów. Natomiast Zoe, Grover i Percy wyruszyli do Ogrodu Hesperyd. Najpierw jednak musieli porozmawiać z ojcem Annabeth ,który mieszka w San Francisco. Powiedzieli mu o Ann a on zmarkotniał. Lecz nie poddał się tak szybko. Zaproponował im podwózkę, lecz oni powiedzieli ,że pojadą tam sami. Trójka nastolatków jechała tak szybko jak tylko można. Gdy byli już na miejscu spostrzegli statek Luka. Zoe miała plan. Gdy przybyły do niej jej siostry Zoe obudziła Ladona. Smoka strzegącego Ogrodu. Zoe jednak tego pożałowała. Nie była już Hesperydą, więc Ladon mógł ją zabić. Musiał walczyć. Gdy uciekła, weszli do góry Othrys . Spostrzegli tam....Artemidę. Mimo ostrzeżeń Artemidy, Zoe podbiegła bliżej i spostrzegła swojego ojca Atlasa który był Generałem. Rozdział 17. Thalia, Zoe i Percy zaczęli walczyć. Syn pana Mórz wziął nieboskłon od Artemidy ,a ona walczyła za niego. Wszyscy walczyli dzielnie ,ale nagle Atlas odepchnął Zoe na bok a ta uderzyła o kamień tracąc przytomność. Generał biegł w stronę Percy'ego i wtedy syn Posejdona zrzucił ciężar nieba na niego. Uratowali Ann ,która była uwięziona. Artemida przywołała swoje sanie i zabrała wszystkich ,a następnie odlecieli. Rozdział 18. Wylądowali w parku. Czekał tam ojciec Ann. Zoe umierała. Artemida była załamana. Zoe wyszeptała: -Gwiazdy. Znów widzę gwiazdy o pani. Po tych słowach umarła. Artemida dmuchnęła w dłonie i wypuściła iskrzący się pył w powietrze. Wtedy na niebie powstała nowa konstelacja. Dziewczyna z łukiem biegnąca po niebie.. Artemida wsiadła na sanie i obiecując ,że przyśle pomoc odleciała na Olimp. Wtedy przyleciał Mroczny z przyjaciółmi. Gwiindonem I Szarlotką. Po chwili trójka herosów leciała na pegazach po niebie. Wtedy zobaczyli wyspę światła. Unoszącą się w powietrzu górę jaśniejącą ogniem pochodni i trójnogów. Zaczęło się przesilenie zimowe. Rada Bogów. Rozdział 19. Troje Herosów znalazło się w boskiej sali tronowej. Na środku w ogromnej kuli wodnej pływał Nessie. Grover klęczał przed tronem Zeusa. Wszyscy bogowie stwierdzili ,że Percy, Thalia ,Grover i Annabeth spisali się bardzo dobrze. Lecz......... Mimo tego ,że było tam dwoje niebezpiecznych herosów (Thalia i Percy) nie chcieli ich zniszczyć. Dla bezpieczeństwa chcieli zniszczyć Ofiotaura. Kłótnię przerwała jednak Artemida ,która wybrała Thalię, jako swoją nową poruczniczkę ,następnie głównym tematem znów stał się Nessie. Dzięki prośbom Percy'ego rada zdecydowała ,że na Olimpie zostanie wybudowane akwarium dla Ofiotaura a dzięki zaręczeniom Posejdona rada zgodziła się na to by Percy żył. Po tych słowach wyprawiono ucztę. Bogowie podchodzili do syna Posejdona i gratulowali mu. Kiedy Percy miał czas by odetchnąć podszedł do niego jego ojciec i porozmawiał z nim. Był dumny z syna. Później Percy rozmawiał z Ateną. Wtedy Podbiegła do nich Ann. Następnie mimo zakłopotania Percy'ego, chłopak poprosił córkę Ateny o taniec. Rozdział 20. Po tych wszystkich przygodach Percy wykonał kilka iryfonów. Do Tysona oraz mamy. Powiedział jej ,że przyjedzie na święta. Przy okazji dowiedział się ,że jego mama poznała nauczyciela pana Blofisa który ją uczy. Gdy Argus zabrał Percy'ego, Annabeth i Grovera do Obozu Herosów, Chejron przywitał ich. Gdy Percy i Ann rozmawiali z Chejronem, do pokoju wbiegł Nico di Angelo pytając gdzie jest jego siostra Bianca. Syn boga mórz wytłumaczył mu, że jego siostra poświęciła życie ,by ocalić resztę grupy. Nico się wściekł. Nagle wokół Percy'ego pojawiły się cztery szkielety. Brat Bianci powiedział, że wie jego siostra jest na Łąkach Asfodelowych. W końcu Nico pokazał swoją moc. Ziemia zatrzęsła się i grunt pod nogami szkieletów zapadł się. Percy nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości ,że Nico i Bianca di Angelo byli dziećmi Hadesa. Syn Posejdona zdradził to Groverovi i Annabeth. Doszli do wniosku ,że rodzeństwo di Angelo przez bardzo długi czas przebywali w Kasynie Lotos. Więc urodzili się przed wymyśleniem przysięgi. Percy i Ann spędzili jeszcze kilka chwil z Chejronem przed wyjazdem do domu. Percy dowiedział się ,że Annabeth wyjeżdża do San Francisco do taty i macochy. Wtedy do dwójki herosów przybiegł Grover mówiąc ,że przemówił do niego Pan. Bóg dzikiej natury. Powiedział do niego: -Trzy słowa.,,Czekam na ciebie...”. Lista rozdziałów: #Bardzo nieudana akcja ratunkowa #Zastępcy dyrektora wyrasta wyrzutnia rakiet #Bianca di Angelo podejmuje decyzję #Thalia rozpala Nową Anglię #Zamawiam podwodną rozmowę telefoniczną #Wizyta dawno zmarłego przyjaciela #Nienawidzą mnie wszyscy oprócz konia #Składam niebezpieczną obietnicę #Uczę się hodowli zombi #Rozwalam kilka rakiet #Grover dostaje lamborghini #Snowboard z wieprzem #Wizyta na boskim śmietniku #Zapora na naszej drodze #Zapasy ze Złym Mikołajem #Spotkanie ze smokiem odwiecznie zepsutego oddechu #Podnoszę miliard ton #Pożegnanie przyjaciółki #Bogowie głosują, jak nas zabić #Nowy wróg w prezencie gwiazdkowym Przepowiednia "Pięcioro niech na zachód ku spętanej ruszy, Z których jedno zaginie w bezdeszczowej głuszy. Drogę do niej Olimpu zagłada im wskaże, Heros i Łowca wygrać mogą tylko w parze, Jednemu dane wytrwać pod klątwą tytana, Jednemu zaś śmierć ręką rodzica zadana." Cytaty ''- "Odchrząknął i uniósł w dramatycznym geście jedną rękę.'' W śniegu się trawa zieleni. Artemis woła o pomoc. Ależ ze mnie ciacho" - haiku Apolla "Zoe zrobiła krok w jej kierunku. ''- Śmiesz powątpiewać w moje umiejętności, kuchto? Nie masz pojęcia o byciu Łowczynią. -powiedziała Zoe'' ''- Och, kuchto? Ty nazywasz mnie kuchtą? Co to do cholery jest kuchta?" - zdenerwowała się Thalia'' "- Czyżbyś sugerowała, że bogowie nie potrafią współpracować, młoda damo? - spytał Dionizos. ''- Tak, Panie Dionizosie.'' Pan D. skinął głową. ''- Tylko się upewniałem. Masz oczywiście rację. Jedźmy dalej."'' "Nawet najdzielniejszym zdarza się upadek." "Najniebezpieczniejszymi wadami są te, które w umiarze są dobrem." "-Inteligentny człowiek zawsze znajdzie inne wyjście." "- Miłość wszystko zwycięża - obiecała mi Afrodyta. - Spójrz na Helenę i Parysa. Czy oni pozwolili, żeby cokolwiek stanęło między nimi? ''- Czy nie rozpętali przypadkiem wojny trojańskiej, w której zginęło mnóstwo ludzi?'' ''- Och. Nie o to chodzi. Idź za głosem serca. '' ''- Ale... Kiedy ja nie wiem, dokąd prowadzi. To znaczy moje serce."'' "Są przyjęcia i są też wielkie, ogromne, wystawne przyjęcia. I jeszcze są przyjęcia olimpijskie. Jeśli mielibyście wybierać, idźcie na olimpijskie." "- Hejka - powiedziałem. - Ekhem, jak zdrówko? Skrzywiłem się, słysząc, jak idiotyczne to zabrzmiało. Jak można pytać o zdrówko kogoś, kto jest martwy i upchnięty na strychu?... Odczekałem jeszcze chwilę. W końcu się rozzłościłem. Zostałem zlekceważony przez trupa." "- Nie ukryjecie czegoś takiego przed bogami. Nie na zawsze. ''- Nie musimy na zawsze. - odpowiedziałem. - Wystarczą dwa lata. Dopóki nie skończę szesnastki.'' Annabeth pobladła. ''- Ale, Percy, to oznacza, że przepowiednia może nie dotyczyć ciebie. Może mówić o Nico. Musimy...'' ''- Nie - upierałem się. - Ja wybieram przepowiednię. Ona będzie o mnie."'' "- Eee... No, w końcu Chejron wyszedł w piżamie i papilotach na ogonie i... ''- On nosi papiloty na ogonie?'' Grover zakrył dłonią usta. ''- Nieważne - powiedziałem. - Mów dalej."'' "- Nie mam dużo czasu - powiedziała mama. - Cokolwiek postanowisz, Percy, pamiętaj, że cię kocham. I wiem, że zrobisz wszystko, żeby pomóc Annabeth. ''- Skąd ta pewność?'' ''- Bo ona zrobiłaby wszystko dla ciebie."'' "-Panie D- odezwałem się jeszcze. Uniósł brwi. ''-Nazwał pan mnie właściwym imieniem-powiedziałem.- Nazwał mnie pan Percym Jacksonem.'' ''-Z pewnością się mylisz,(...) A teraz spadajcie!"'' "Zasypał mnie pytaniami. Czy dużo kłócę się z Thalią, skoro ona jest córką Zeusa? (Nie odpowiedziałem). Skoro matką Annabeh jest Atena, bogini mądrości, to dlaczego Annabeth nie wymyśliła czegoś mądrzejszego niż spadanie z klifu? (Zdołałem się powstrzymać od uduszenia go za to pytanie). Czy Annabeth jest moją dziewczyną? (Po tym pytaniu miałem ochotę włożyć dzieciaka do worka po mięsie i rzucić na pożarcie wilkom)." "Zoe usiadła po prawej stronie Artemidy. Wpatrywała się we mnie tak, jakby wszystko to, co właśnie powiedziała bogini, było moją winą, jakbym to ja był pomysłodawcą istnienia facetów." "-Rany- mruknęła Thalia.- Ależ on jest boski. ''-Jest bogiem- powiedziałem.'' ''-Nie to miałam na myśli."'' "-Ile razy mam ci powtarzać? Nie nazywaj mnie szefem. ''-Jak sobie życzysz, szefie. (...)"'' "To moja wina, że potwór się obudził. (...) I moja odpowiedzialność. (...) Gdyby coś się stało, daj to mojemu bratu. Opowiedz mu... Powiedz mu, że bardzo go przepraszam." "-Czy... dobrzem ci służyła?- szepnęła Zoe. ''-Bardzo zaszczytnie- powiedziała cicho Artemida.- Byłaś najlepszą z moich towarzyszek.'' Na twarzy Łowczyni pojawiła się ulga. (...) ''-Gwiazdy- wyszeptała.- Znów widzę gwiazdy, o pani.'' Po policzku Artemidy spłynęła łza. ''-Tak, moja dzielna. Są wyjątkowo piękne tej nocy.'' ''-Gwiazdy- powtórzyła Zoe.'' Utkwiła wzrok w nocnym nieboskłonie. I nie poruszyła się już więcej. (...) Spojrzałem na niebo i dostrzegłem, że gwiazdy stały się jaśniejsze. Tworzyły wzór, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem- lśniąca konstelację przypominającą postać dziewczyny. Dziewczyny z łukiem biegnącej przez nieboskłon. ''-Niech świat ci odda cześć, moja Łowczyni- powiedziała Artemida.- Żyj wiecznie wśród gwiazd."'' "-Obiecałeś, że będziesz ją chronił- oznajmił Nico. Równie dobrze mógłby mi wbić zardzewiały sztylet w serce. Zabolałoby mniej niż przypomnienie o tej obietnicy." Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy Kategoria:Rick Riordan Kategoria:Bogowie Greccy